Finding a Joke in Every Situation Possible
by xxpiratexx
Summary: Long title. I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of another. A rather funny instance occurs in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily, of course, laughs. Lily Evans...Marauder Era. Not really JPLE, because the fic is merely humor. But yeah.


Summary: A rather funny instance occurs in Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Summary: A rather funny instance occurs in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily, of course, laughs. Details inside.**

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR, I would be writing another book just so that I could kill off Ginny and other hate-ables and bring James, Sirius, and other loved ones back to life.**

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

"Right, then, class," Professor Torrish continued. "We will begin our oral review of the latest unit. Be sure that everything discussed today in class will be on the examination."

He either did not hear Sirius Black's snigger at the word 'oral' or simply chose to ignore it. It was probably the latter, for Sirius Black's sniggers were always unnaturally loud.

Professor Torrish glared at the Marauders, simultaneously, if possible, smiling at his model pupil, Lily Evans. "What is the most effective way to avoid hexes and curses emanating from the wand of another wizard who does not know exactly where you are in a closed room when you haven't got a wand?" he spoke, smoothing his hair.

He scanned the classroom for any hands that were raised—either on purpose or otherwise. The Professor was known to call on students whose innocent hands were merely scratching their heads. The students' heads, not the hands' heads.

He rested his eyes on the only person in the room that had managed to stay awake through the question.** "**Miss Evans?"

"You'd stay still and try not to be seen and, if possible, even though it's frowned upon, you'd try to use wandless magic."

"Take five points for Gryffindor for a complete, well-thought out answer. Even though, of course, the answer was not in direct correspondence to the question. I asked for the most effective way, _not_ what a third party would do. However, I trust that you will get that right on the examination, because you will be more careful when you write the answers down and can actually see the question in front of you." He said drily.

His bony face broke into a smile at the almost-correctness of Lily's answer. The smile suddenly pulled a Houdini when he glared at Sirius, who had been snoring. Sirius's snores, like his sniggers, were unnaturally loud. _So_ unnaturally loud that it was impossible for a Professor to ignore them and keep teaching.

If the Professor's eyes were a magnifying glass and his temper was the sun, he would have burned through Sirius in a matter of seconds. "At least SOME of us will do well on the examination," he said, praising Lily and putting down Sirius at the same time.

Sirius looked up at him, his unnaturally loud snores unnaturally disappearing. "Why thank you, Professor. It's such a shame that some other students have no hope because of their inattention, isn't it?" he said, shaking his head knowingly.

Professor Torrish's usually pale face turned the color of his favorite student's hair. "Five points," he spat out, "from Gryffindor for impertinence!" He smiled apologetically at Lily. "I'm sorry your points got taken away, but _that_ boy," he pointed towards Sirius, "is really something else.

"Now…let's continue with our review. What is it called when a dark wizard uses the killing curse and the killing curse accidentally hits the wrong person? Mr. Black?"

"Miskilling, or a Miskill." Sirius said in his Perfect Student voice. "There," he hissed at Lily, who had been savagely poking at him with her quill, "got your points back."

"Five points for Gryffindor," the Professor allowed, furious that Sirius had known the answer.

Professor Torrish noticed that the other Marauders appeared to be talking. He decided to target them next. "A special blank is formed when one wizard saves another's life."

His beady eyes searched the air for hands. Seeing none, he looked around for someone that was talking. "James."

"Bond."

Lily burst into laughter, pounding her desk and gripping her sides. Her eyes brimmed with tears of laughter, and her face was strawberry red. Sirius was very likely proud. Her laughter was unnaturally loud. She noticed everyone pulling out St. Mungo's pamphlets from their bags and stopped, suddenly aware.

"I'm the only Muggleborn in here, aren't I?"

_**A/N: Had to get this out. I've been wanting to write this for days. Here you go!**_

_**Rose**_


End file.
